INUYASHA Y EL JUEGO STRIP POKER
by Marlene Vasquez
Summary: ¿que pasaria si nuestros jovenes amigos se pusieran a jugar "strip poker"?. mal sumario, sorry


INU YASHA Y EL JUEGO "STRIP POKER"

"¿Qué sucedería si nuestros jóvenes amigos se pusieran a jugar "strip póker"? y ¿Qué sorpresas nos depararía?"

Traducción. Historia escrita por Kit, Michelle, y Sabre

Disclamer: los personajes de Inu Yasha no me pertenecen solo los utilizo para dejar volar la imaginación. Historia sin fines de lucro

Y la historia comienza…

-Déjame enseñarte un juego – sugiere Kagome, echando un juego de cartas sobre el escritorio

-¿Cómo qué? – Sango se acoda en su rodilla, mirando las cartas sospechosamente

-Parece póker

-¿póker? ¿Qué clase de magia es esa? - Sango coge tímidamente una de las cartas entre los dedos

- te enseñare

Inu Yasha fuma silenciosamente.

-¿ qué clase de idea se le está ocurriendo? – Miroku susurra

-antes que ir a dormir – él se burla encaminándose hacia el viejo pozo

-Inu Yasha, ¿A dónde vas? – Miroku lo mira ceñudo, sorprendiéndolo

-a traer a Kagome – le responde, haciendo obvio esa respuesta ya que no cabría otra razón – y el camino es muy largo – le avisa antes de introducirse dentro del pozo.

Kagome siente un escalofrío en la espina. Nada podría perturbarla esta noche, se lo dice así misma. Finalmente logra enseñarle a Sango. Está empeñada en imponerse a sus amigos con ayuda del boomerang de la joven.

-además, tú echas las cartas de esta manera… - Kagome le explica, mientras Sango asiente, siguiendo las instrucciones

-¡maldito seas Miroku! ¡¿Por qué insististe en venir conmigo?

Ellas escuchan una voz muy fuerte

-¡oh! No… - Kagome ladea la cabeza a un costado

- y ¿esto Inu Yasha?

Sango camina hacia la puerta, encontrando desde luego a un furioso hanyou

-Inu Yasha! ¡Me dijiste una semana! – exclama una furiosa Kagome antes de caer abruptamente al suelo

-¡ah! Así que ésta es la habitación de la Srta. Kagome? – reconoce Miroku al observar la habitación

-¿Miroku? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? – Kagome palidece al verlo ahí. Se acabo su velada

-después de todo, están aquí. Dejen de discutir – Kagome se sienta suspirando

-¡pervertido! – Sango espeta tratando de golpear al monje con una almohada, pero falla, ya que por error golpea a Inu Yasha. El gruñe molesto

-¡dejen eso! – exclama Kagome – todos vamos a jugar a las cartas. ¿De acuerdo?

Kagome está sudando, mientras baraja las cartas como una profesional. Esto atrae la atención

-parece tener cierta peculiaridad – Inu Yasha frunce el ceño

-por alguna vez has acertado Inu Yasha – Miroku se sienta lentamente entre Kagome y Sango. Inu Yasha rehúsa participar

-¡oh, ven acá! – Kagome gimotea al decirle

Inu Yasha gruñe sentándose a pocos pies de los demás

-de acuerdo jugaremos… "Strip póker" – Kagome sonríe con timidez

-¿strip póker? – Inu Yasha pregunta, arqueando las cejas por la palabra "strip póker" (puesto que ambas palabras no las conoce)

-¡ strip póker! – Miroku lo dice jadeante y sonríe extensamente ante tan esplendorosa idea

-¿strip póker? – Sango habla tontamente, lanzándole una mirada sospechosa a Kagome; ella sonríe y un débil rubor cubre sus mejillas

-¡oh, sí! Vamos será divertido! – ella intenta mantener una mirada decente en su rostro; y se dice mentalmente "que es una estupidez haberlo sugerido" a pasado tiempo ordenándoselo y retirarle la ofensa "vamos Kagome" piensa ella "Inu Yasha nunca lo admitirá, pero podría ser algo alentador…."

-¡yo! – exclama Miroku sentándose. Kagome observa que está muy feliz

Sango mira a Kagome, y ella a Miroku

-bueno… - ella lo empieza a considerar

-no puedo dejar a Kagome ser molestada por ese monje pervertido. Además, podría quedarme

Ella se sienta a un costado de Kagome, viéndolo incomodo. Inu Yasha está gruñendo

-¡OSUWARI!

El efecto del conjuro sobre el collar, lleva al hanyou a besar el piso

-¡perra! ¡¿Por qué me haces esto? ¡no estoy diciendo nada! – él gruñe otra vez, pasado el efecto del conjuro vuelve a sentarse – ahora, explícame tu estúpido juego, antes que lo intente

Kagome sonríe interiormente y comienza a explicarle.

Tiempo después la partida ha comenzado….

-¡Tú pierdes, Inu Yasha! – le dice Kagome con una hermosa sonrisa surcando sus labios

-¿¡qué! Pero, si tengo 2, 3, 4, 6 y 7!

-sin embargo, necesitas el 5 – Miroku susurra

-¡vamos cachorro! ¡Sácate eso! – le anima Sango, quien ha dejado ya su armadura

Miroku ha perdido casualmente accesorios y ornamentos, así como su otro manto y su traje; y a pesar de todo está feliz. Ya que está medio desnudo a igual que Sango y Kagome. Ambas están sorprendidas por la colección de hermosas joyas: como brazaletes, aretes y collares. Kagome solo tiene un par de calcetines, sus zapatos y su suéter.

Inu Yasha está definido como "el perdedor", con todas las piezas de su kimono apiladas en el suelo y se están acortando sus reservas de ropa.

El hanyou cruza sus brazos ceñudo

-¡tsk! No voy

- no puedes hacer eso, querido – Kagome exclama – tienes que hacerlo

- bueno… - se quita su collar mágico – ten esto – sonríe

- buen intento – Kagome sonríe tontamente

- tú puedes abandonar la habitación…. – Miroku sonríe codiciosamente

- ni lo pienses, … y deja de mover tus manos ¡ahora! - Sango le golpea la cabeza

El monje coloca inocentemente sus manos sobre sus rodillas. Inu Yasha lo mira furiosamente y luego a ellas gruñendo entre dientes todo el tiempo. Él se quita su fundoshi.

Los ojos de Miroku se agrandan por la sorpresa y aguanta la risa.

Sango y Kagome no pueden reprimirla, así que se carcajean dobladas en dos rodando por el piso

-¡Inu Yasha! – Kagome grita - ¡me sorprendes! Nunca pensé que los tendrías….

Fin


End file.
